


И жили они долго и счастливо

by jamie_lee



Category: The Rundown (2003)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	И жили они долго и счастливо

Бэк вовсе не так представлял собой спасение Тревиса - ему казалось, что парень, благодарно пожав ему руку, - хотя с Тревиса бы сталось полезть обниматься - гордо исчезнет в направлении горизонта, только его и видели, как, похоже, делал это не раз.  
Но прошел день, второй, третий, в новый маленький ресторан во Флориде уже завезли круглые столы, заказанные лично Бэком, а Тревис, похоже, так и не собирался никуда исчезать из его жизни.  
Он стоял рядом - болтал, заглядывал через плечо, делился безумными планами на будущее и интересовался, не хочет ли Бэк в дальнейшем присоединиться к его поискам.  
\- Нет.  
А как насчет того, что Бэк разрешит ему переночевать у него в гостиной, пока Тревис не нашел себе жилье? Ну хотя бы одну ночь?  
\- Нет.  
Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста?  
\- Заткнись.  
Конечно же, он не мог не согласиться, Тревис, похоже, даже не рассматривал вариант возможного отказа.  
И вот теперь этот недоученный археолог был везде и занимал собой все - если раньше в квартире Бэка почти не было самого Бэка, только сумка, в которой на раз-два могли уместиться все его вещи, то сейчас здесь можно было найти только следы пребывания Тревиса, а после - и его самого.  
Жить с Тревисом оказалось практически невыносимо - вещи развешаны по спинкам стульев, брошены небрежно на пол по дороге в душ, а в ответ на вполне обоснованное рычание - широкая, ничуть не виноватая улыбка.  
\- Честное слово, я хотел убрать все до твоего прихода, но, похоже, не успел...  
И везде - книги по археологии, книги, книги, раскрытые на статьях о Древнем Египте, Китае, Индии... Накануне ночью он ушиб ногу, споткнувшись о сложенную горку энциклопедий о цивилизации Майя. Бэк специально включил свет, чтобы убедиться, что не ошибся - еще вечером он сказал Тревису убрать разбросанные по проходу книги и, похоже, тот воспринял данную просьбу-приказ по-своему.  
\- Я тебя убью, - шепотом пообещал он в сторону раскинувшегося на диване Тревиса и тяжело вздохнул, убирая книги на стоящий в двух шагах столик, который не замедлил покачнуться под тяжестью груза.  
Похоже, проблема была вовсе не в небрежности парня, а в неприспособленности квартиры Бэка под такого человека, как Тревис.  
На следующее утро вернувшийся из библиотеки и прижимавший локтем к боку пакетик с круассанами. Тревис застыл в дверях, обнаружив огромный книжный шкаф, верхнюю полку которого заняли немногочисленные кулинарные книги Бэка, а на нижних были разложены его, Тревиса, энциклопедии.  
Пожалуй, Бэку стоило задуматься над тем, что он делает, еще тогда.  
\- Если я куда-нибудь поеду, присоединишься? - снова спросил его Тревис за ужином, потому что он никогда не ел один, даже если Бэк приходил поздно.  
\- Нет.  
А потом Бэк пришел домой и не обнаружил никого, только раскрытую на барной стойке энциклопедию с закладкой на Индии. Этого можно было ожидать.  
Нельзя было ожидать другого - было неожиданно пусто и тихо, как раньше, когда он жил от одного приказа до второго, потому что мечта о маленьком ресторанчике и свободе осуществилась. И конечно, готовить было необыкновенно успокаивающе, и хлопоты, связанные с владением своего бизнеса были скорее радостными, но все равно - было пусто.  
Потом было раздражающе тоскливо, Бэк качал пресс, потому что физические нагрузки оставались наилучшим способом заснуть по вечерам от усталости, а потом была злость на то, что неблагодарный Уокер даже не вздумал попрощаться  
Потом пришло недоумение на собственную реакцию. Привык, черт возьми, выдрессирован, как цирковой слон.  
Тревис вернулся два дня спустя. Бэк глазам своим не поверил, когда увидел мрачно сидящего за столом парня, попивающего свой любимый зеленый чай и отворачивающегося, когда Бэк попробовал рассмотреть его подбитый глаз.  
\- Ты откуда? - злости не было, хотя желание надавать тумаков все еще не покидало его.  
\- Я неудачно сходил в бар. Ограбили, - Тревис стукнул кулаком по столу и пожаловался. - И меня же обвинили в том, что случилось и продержали в долбанной камере три дня.  
\- Думал, ты уехал в Индию.  
\- Я? - Тревис с искренним удивлением глянул в сторону присевшего рядом Бэка. - Я без тебя бы не уехал.  
\- Я же сказал, что нет.  
\- Я подожду.  
И снова - книги, одежда на полу, карта на стене, вечерние посиделки на диване перед телевизором, во время одной из которых Тревис умудрился заснуть щекой на руке Бэка, и тому даже не пришло в голову отодвинуться.  
Все казалось правильным.  
И почти спокойным - если бы у Тревиса не прошла, похоже, сезонная спячка. Снова бесконечные разговоры, девушки-официантки узнавали его издалека и спешили на кухню, чтобы порадовать босса тем, что к нему в гости пришел его друг.  
Бэк был очень рад, просто безумно рад тому, как подробно описывал ему Тревис руины древней Греции, а после, незаметно, начинал говорить что-то из детства - о школе, друзьях, реже - девушке, иногда о матери и совсем никогда о Билли, решив, видимо, просто стереть его из памяти.  
Билли, кстати, предпринимал попытки найти их, но Бэк попросил своего знакомого передать ему два возможных варианта событий - а. Он оставит их в покое. б. Бэк заставит его это сделать.  
\- Тревис пришел, - запыхавшись, сообщила ему Мередит и мечтательно улыбнулась. - Он у вас милый.  
\- Он заноза в заднице, - буркнул Бэк ей вслед, и только когда закрылась дверь, удивленно переспросил в пустоту: - "У вас"? Какого черта это значит?  
Тревис задержался на входе, здороваясь со всеми, кого знал - иной раз казалось, что он успевал обрасти знакомствами, едва войдя в комнату - и широко улыбнулся спине Бэка.  
Не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что он улыбнулся.  
Тревис почти всегда улыбался.  
\- Ты знаешь, Джон мне сегодня сказал...  
\- Джон?  
\- Магазинчик рядом с тобой, фрукты. Неужели не помнишь?  
\- Нет.  
\- В общем, он сегодня мне сказал, что мы самая необыкновенная пара педиков, которую он когда-либо видел. Знаешь, это был самый охренительный комплимент в моей жизни.  
Бэк кивнул, продолжая резать овощи, не обратив никакого внимания на слова Тревиса, потому что Тревис всегда о чем-то говорил, но выжидательное молчание заставило его остановиться.  
\- И чем же мы так... - он запнулся, удивленно поднял брови, и неловко хмыкнул. - Старый маразматик.  
Этот день они оба молчали, молчали и вечером, все еще сидя плечом к плечу, и первым не выдержал Тревис:  
\- Может, мне стоит переехать?  
\- Зачем? - Бэк действительно удивился нелепому предложению, потому что этот дом уже не представлялся ему только его, и Тревис рассмеялся в ответ.  
\- Действительно. Бэк, не хочешь поехать...  
\- Нет, даже не начинай.  
\- Тебя не беспокоит, что люди считают тебя геем?  
\- Это должно беспокоить тебя, мне этого в лицо еще никто не говорил.  
\- Я их понимаю.  
\- Заткнись, ничерта не слышно.  
Этой ночью Тревис опять заснул на его локте, очень неудобно, и Бэку пришлось приподнять руку, чтобы устроиться поудобнее – а Тревис почти мгновенно уткнулся носом в его бок и что-то пробормотал во сне. Бэк приобнял его за плечи и потянулся к пульту, чтобы уменьшить громкость.  
Так действительно было гораздо удобнее.   
Когда Тревис находил ответ на беспокоивший его вопрос, он снова превращался в редкую задницу и продолжал стремительно отравлять жизнь Бэку, вот только тот уже совершено привык к этому.  
\- Ты знаешь, что некоторые самцы не обращают внимания на своих, - Тревис хмыкает, прежде чем продолжает - самок, пока они не начинают вести себя вызывающе?  
\- Ты купил себе зоологическую энциклопедию? - Бэк чувствует любое движение Тревиса и не реагирует, когда тот подходит опасно близко. Любой другой человек бы просто за попытку подобного получил по лицу, но Тревис – это свой.  
\- Просто мне кажется, что наши с тобой отношения напоминают отношения супружеской пары шестидесятилетних старцев, с одной лишь разницей – те трахаются по большим праздникам, а я, похоже, лишен даже этого.  
\- Значит, теперь ты моя самка?  
\- Это было сказано для примера, и от чего ты решил, что это про меня?..  
У него в глазах – шальная смелость, а уже минутой позже на пол летит пластмассовый судок для салата, а Тревис сам не замечает, как оказывается распластан на столе.  
Серьезно, это действительно должно было когда-либо случиться.  
\- Вот черт, - выдыхает он изумленно, когда сильные руки как-то рывками расстегивают его штаны и притягивают ближе за пояс брюк.  
Все происходит ближе, это очень неудобно, больно даже, и невыносимо пусто, когда Бэк поднимается, тянет его за собой.  
\- Ты педик, - восхищенно говорит Тревис. Пользуясь тем, что он единственный человек, имеющий право сказать это в лицо Бэку и остаться в живых. – Представляешь, ты педик.  
Кровать бьет под колени, потом его вроде как раздевают, неловко-быстро, и Тревис обхватывает Бэка ногами, закрывает глаза, когда в него тычутся мокрые пальцы.  
А потом он отключает сознание и выносит от секса один сплошной взрыв эмоций – больно, хорошо, резко, прекрасно, правильно и странно.  
Бэк переворачивается на спину, тянет Тревиса за собой и тот лежит, моргает лениво, пытаясь согнать сон.  
\- Что еще было в твоей энциклопедии?  
\- Что лучше бы сексу быть частым.  
Они молчат, лучший вариант – заснуть, потому что ничего не измениться, вещи Тревиса уже перепутаны в шкафу с вещами Бэка, а вчера он стянул его огромную футболку.  
\- Бэк, - сонно спрашивает он, неудобно устраиваясь на груди того, тычет локтем куда-то в бок, но Бэк терпит. – Поехали потом куда-нибудь за сокровищами?  
\- Поехали, - соглашается он.  
Наутро Бэк едва не поскальзывается на брошенных у самой кровати джинсы и тихо матерится под нос.  
Когда-нибудь он научит это недоразумение складывать вещи на место.  
Или привыкнет сам.


End file.
